cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Character Background Coming from an awful family somewhere in the demon's territory, Sora was placed as a guardian to his little sister. He knew he never would recive love he wished for from his parents when he was small, gave up on trying to impress them with his maya, but still trained a lot After his five years older sister came along, and he was of age, Sora did his best he could to take care of her, as the girl was of weak health. By then, he completly devoted himself to learning maya and fighting as well as teaching his sister He was 15 when brunet decided he has enough of the abuse coming from his parents. By then he grew distant and cold to everyone but his little sister, learned to lie and decive people Then he ran away with her To keep her safe Travelling around any place they could, trying to keep themselves alive, Sora learned to kill by the age of 16. He did not mind, after all, everyone but his little sister could be a monster There was no grey, only black and white When he turned 20, Saw fell ill, awfully ill Days later, she was gone, he had been informed, upon turning her in to hospital as a last chance resort, that his sister could not make it, and despite not seeing her corpse, he gave up Sora was left to his travels alone, wandering the world, collecting information and living day by day, visiting most bars on his way Abilities He is a fighter, using daggers for quick and easy kills. His fighting method is clean and quick - kill to kill, not cause pain -> Life 'Advanced Healing-' The healing done has advanced, such as setting broken bones and patching damaged muscles. 'Apprentice Animal Influence-' Control and influence medium sized animals such as dogs, cats, snakes. 'Extrasensory- '''The sensing of a living being's presence within short range. '''Plant Control-' Control the growth and actions of plants, such as potted plants and small bushes 'First-aid Healing-' The ability to mend simple wounds such as cuts and bruises. '''Plant Control- '''Able to make plants grow faster. -> Fire '''Fireballs- '''Fire Maya users are able to summon fire in the shape of balls and throw them, setting aflame whatever they touch. '''Large Fireballs- '''Fire Maya users are able to summon larger fireballs that explode and set fire to the area. '''Flame Control- '''Fire is able to be wielded and summoned at command. The users can also change the intensity of a flame. '''Flame Weapons- '''With an average understanding and experience of Fire Maya the wielder is able to bend the flames into any shape they want to. '''Smoke Manipulation- '''The user is able to conjure and manipulate smoke at will, and is able to create a smokescreen if they wish to do so. '''Fire Aura- '''Flames are able to coat around the user. For example, they could bend the flames so that it could coat their fists. They can also use it to cause more lethal blows in close-quarters combat. '''Flying- '''Fire is able to jet out of the user's palms and the bottom of their feet so that they can fly. Personality Quite cold and calculative, Sora can be often found playing a role. From a charming prince to a fiercy 'bad boy', he can be anything But when not pretending, this demon is a heartless killer, unless you get close to him. That is a whole diffrent story Closest you get to describe him when near his loved one is overprotective Appearance Tall, slim demon whos eyes shine like the purest of emeralds. His smile, although never real, can charm any woman Although he is fit, Sora is also very strong and well build. He is quite pale for a demon, with chocolate, messy hair, usually ruined by wind Although hidden, he has huge, dark wings, spreading over anyone whom he is going to protect. Along that he has hors, those resembling a ram